


Comforting Embrace

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: Everybody finds comfort in different places. For you, it's in Hanji's arms.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You, Hanji Zoe & Reader, Hanji Zoe/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Request: How about a hanji x short reader. Where they cuddle and the reader falls asleep in hanjis arms

A silence fills your room as you lay in your bed. A tight feeling in your chest, almost as if someone has been holding your heart in their hands, squeezing it tightly and avoiding blood circulation. 

Your vision is being clouded by the tears forcing their way out of your eyes, softly sliding through red cheeks and an already wet neck until they fall on your shirt, contrasting against the deep grey cloth. 

Not a sound leaves your body but the bed shakes in response to the hiccups escaping your throat. You wrap your hand around the collar of the shirt, pulling it tightly as you desperately try to catch your breath but failing miserably. 

A few knocks on the door pull your mind away. Placing a hand above your mouth, you make extra effort to stay silent, even if all you want to do is scream at the world and break things. The gentle voice coming from the other side startles you, for you were not expecting her to come over.

“Y/N?” She asks, quietly. You feel as if a dam has broken in your eyes once water comes pouring out yet again. Taking your free hand towards your face, you place it above the other, shutting your eyes tightly in the hopes she would go away, but no such thing occurred.

A creek coming from the door announces her presence, quickly followed by a small amount of light filling your previously dark room. Footsteps make their way closer to you and you can feel a pit forming in your stomach, a mixture of fear and anxiety. 

Her hand touches the blanket, slowly pulling it down and allowing the cold wind to touch your warm face. Your eyes remain shut while you feel the weight of her body touching the bed, your body shifting slightly to accommodate the figure sitting beside you.

“What happened?” Hanji asks softly, placing her lantern on the bedside table. Once you open your eyes, you notice the shadow of her hand floating in front of your face, her soft yet cold fingers brush against your skin, drying the tears that still run down. 

You try to speak but no sound comes out, only a pained breath exhaling your lungs. You shake your head, lightly slapping her hand trying to get her away but that only motivates her to come closer. 

Her arm wraps around your torso, head laying on your stomach while pressing the blanket against your skin. She can clearly hear the sounds coming from within you, closely followed by the sound of your hiccups. Hanji doesn’t say anything, patiently waiting for you to feel ready to share your feelings but, at the same time, making sure you know she’s right by your side.

In a quiet voice, you find the courage to start talking, “I was assigned cleaning duty today.”

You feel her head nodding on top of your stomach, her eyes never leaving your face in a caring way, showing you how interested she is in your words.

“I thought you loved cleaning duty.” She says, gently placing her hand on your hair, playing with the strands that fall on your face. You reach for a tissue before nodding your head.

“And I do.” You reply, blowing your nose while a few more tears run down your face. Quickly, she brings her body up and reaches for your shoulders, an attempt to get you to sit and press your back against the cold wall. You oblige to her silent request and place a pillow behind you. 

“Then I don’t see the problem.” Hanji reaches for your hand, cold fingers touching your warm ones, her eyes filled with concern as the flames of the lantern dance with the wind, shining behind her while the shadow covers her face.

“I was so cold my hands started shaking and I dropped the bucket of dirty water on the freshly clean floor.” Hiccups interrupt the words as you avert your eyes, but only a couple of seconds pass before her free hand finds its way up to your chin. 

Lightly, she uses her thumb and index finger to change your focus to her, a compassionate smile on her face. Without saying anything, you can tell she’s waiting for you to continue sharing what happened. “Captain Levi screamed at me like I’ve never seen before.”

“Red face and all?” She asks.

“Red face and all.” You repeat her words affirmatively. “I panicked and couldn’t respond.”

Your voice is barely audible and you notice a sad expression taking over her features. She shifts her fingers from your chin to your cheek, her caring eyes never leaving you and the butterflies in your stomach suddenly awaken. 

In a second, you wrap your arms around her body and rest your head on her chest. The sound of Hanji’s heartbeat has always been the most calming sound in moments like this, your heart always getting in sync while her hands gently brush through your hair.

For an instant, you could feel a simple smile curling up on your lips and, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. A sigh escapes the brunette’s lips as yet another tear leaves your eye, landing on the strap of her bra. 

“I’ll kill him.” She whispers, fingers never once stop travelling through your hair. “I will absolutely murder his scrawny little short ass self.”

Not being able to hold it in, a burst of laughter resonates from your body, filling the once dark and empty room. The atmosphere feels lighter as you now wipe away tears of amusement, but suddenly you come to a realization, “Wait… who are you calling short?”

She looks into your eyes for a second, confusion taking over her features as she opens her mouth multiple times, trying to comprehend what you are talking about, “Levi?” and as soon as his name leaves her mouth, she bursts out laughing while a pout takes over your face.

“You just realized we are the same height, didn’t you?” You ask, a long sigh leaving your lungs as she falls off the bed, her body slamming against the hard floor, closely followed by an extremely loud bang. Rolling around as she clutches to her stomach, you prop your back against the wall once again, resting your weight on the half-bent pillow.

“YOU TWO ARE THE EXACT SAME HEIGHT!” She yells, bursting out laughing yet again. You try to keep a straight face but the sounds she is making fills your heart with an immense surge of love and joy. 

A smile curling on your lips while Hanji’s eyes meet yours, the light coming from her lantern contrasts with the brown orbs that stare at you. They emanate the warmth of the sun and, at the same time, it reminds you of the earth beneath your feet, so full of life. 

Shifting your body, you place your left hand on the edge of the mattress, prompting your body up to look down at her, your eyes never leaving hers. 

Laughter dies in her throat once she feels your now cold fingers touching her skin, a shiver traveling through her body as she nuzzles her face against your digits. Slowly, you place them on her chin, quietly moving her face closer to yours.

Your shaking breath comes close to her, hitting her face gently. In seconds, you close the distance between the two of you, Hanji’s lips touching yours in a manner you’ve grown used to, she always causes the butterflies in your stomach to travel further into your body.

As her tongue softly touches yours, the hairs on the back of your head stand up and your heart decides to skip a beat. Gently, she bites your lower lip, pulling it towards her and, in a second, letting it go but not giving you enough time to miss her.

Hanji’s hand rests on the edge of the bed while your palm transfers your body heat to her. Her nose bumps against yours as she shifts her head and you can’t help but allow a simple giggle to escape. Opening your eyes for a second, you notice a light shade of red taking over her cheeks.

A full-blown smile now takes over your features as she continues to plant gentle kisses along your teeth and chapped lips. After a few seconds, she pulls away, leaving behind a painful void but both of you need a second to catch your breath.

“Lay with me.” You say as you look into her deep brown eyes, not a question or an order, but simply a pledge. Flashing you a smile of her own, she stands up, signaling with your hands for you to move closer to the wall, which you happily and quickly oblige.

While putting your pillow down in its original position, you turn to face the wooden surface on the side of your bed as you feel Hanji’s body pressing against yours, hips touching her groin as you destroy any inch of distance between you. Her hand wraps around your waist with care as she nuzzles her face in your neck..

“I love the way you smell.” She whispers against your scalp. You giggle quietly, brushing your fingers alongside her arm, feeling the texture of the usually invisible hair that rests on her skin.

“What do I smell like?” You ask, the volume of your voice matching hers.

“Home.” Is all Hanji says, and that is all you needed to hear.

Paying close attention to her breathing, you feel your eyelids getting heavier. The wind outside rushes through the trees and enters your window, blowing out the candle that once illuminated your room. 

“Thank you for helping me calm down.” is the last thing to leave your lips before the room falls completely silent again. Hanji’s grip on you tightens for a second, a signal that she is quietly saying “you’re welcome”, all the air leaves your lungs as you giggle one final time.

A wave of calmness washes over you as you shift your legs around gently, pulling the blanket over yours and Hanji’s bodies while focusing on the contrast of the cold fabric against your warm skin. The figure behind you lets out a satisfied sigh before adjusting her hips.

Gasping slightly, you take your right hand towards her head, lacing your fingers with her brown locks and carefully detangling them, with barely any success. You can feel her breath touching your bare neck, the smell of her skin surrounding you and you can tell everything will be ok.

Her legs are a few inches longer than yours, to the point where your feet rest close to her ankles. She has never said anything, but you know it amuses her to think about jokes revolving your height, even if they never make their way out of her mind.

A smirk on your lips, you decide to focus on the feeling of Hanji’s body on yours as you succumb to a well-deserved, deep sleep in the arms of the one you love. Any desire to move has left you and all you can do is enjoy her presence.

Tomorrow will be a better day, just by waking up next to her, but especially because you will help her get revenge on Captain Levi for making you cry. She always finds the most caring and hilarious ways to defend you.

And that is what you love most about her.

**Author's Note:**

> for requests, my tumblr is marsbutterfly <3


End file.
